legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorador
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |race = • Human (formerly) • Vampire |gender = Male |status = • Deceased (as of the Blood Omen era, prior to fatal paradox) • Unknown (as of the Blood Omen 2 era, fatal paradox) |titles = • Prince of the Vampires • Patriarch of the Vampires • Leader of the Cabal (as of fatal paradox) |aliases = • The Vampire Prince • The Scourge of the Circle of Nine • The Leader |territories = • Vorador's Mansion, Termogent Forest • Sanctuary, Meridian (as of fatal paradox) |affiliation = • Sarafan Brotherhood • The Circle of Nine • Kain's Vampire Army (as of fatal paradox) • The Cabal (as of fatal paradox) |realm = Material Realm |birthera = Ancient-Hylden war |voice = Paul Lukather |appearances = • • • |mentioned = }} Vorador is a major supporting character throughout the Legacy of Kain series, appearing in every title aside from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. A long-lived, decadent and abrasive Vampire, he acted as a loose de-facto mentor to Kain following his transformation, and was considered the paragon of all his kindred by the Blood Omen era. Fiercely loyal to his people, Vorador viewed humanity with contempt, and his exploits against the Sarafan and the Circle of Nine became legendary over several centuries. Kain's gradual acceptance of vampirism, and his eventual journey to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth to the Vampire race, stemmed from Vorador's influence. With the alterations to history induced after the second paradox, Vorador was hunted down and executed by Moebius' Mercenary Army, but his legacy endured. He assisted Raziel during his quest for answers across several eras, and was ultimately resurrected with the introduction of the fatal paradox, siring a new lineage of Vampires and attempting to retake Nosgoth alongside Kain. Throughout the games, Vorador is voiced by Paul Lukather. Biography Beyond Redemption Vorador was born in a "more primitive period" of Nosgoth's history, in ancient times, Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by Blincoln) and suffered deeply as a young Vampire at the hands of the Sarafan Brotherhood, who had slaughtered his family, friends, lovers and children over the course of their infamous purges. SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain - The Players at Dark Chronicle (by Silicon Knights) Outraged by the genocide of his people at their hands, Vorador invaded the Sarafan Stronghold during the Sarafan era and took his revenge on the Circle of Nine for supporting the Sarafan crusades. Kain: "I pondered this as the decadent old fool prattled on about his past; a boorish account of how he defeated Malek of the Sarafan and took his vengeance upon the Circle of Nine for supporting the Sarafan's holy war to exterminate us..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. There, he slaughtered six of the Guardians and defeated Malek, their defender. Vorador: "After slaughtering six of the sheep I defeated their pathetic little shepherd - Malek." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Since that time, Vorador vowed to never again concern himself with the affairs of the human race, except to feed - he would declare that "meddling in the affairs of man can do Vampires no good." Vorador: "Meddling with the affairs of man can do us no good. Sarafan witchhunts are much too tedious to concern ourselves with. Am I understood Kain?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Decadent and hedonistic, Vorador held court with his brides in his labyrinthine mansion, a "private kingdom" in the depths of the Termogent Forest. Raziel: "Nestled deep in the black forest, Vorador had once held court over a private kingdom, as decadent as it was depraved. Now, all was still. I hoped I had not arrived too late..." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Thinning the Herd In the Blood Omen era, having been directed to seek counsel from the reclusive warrior by the Oracle of Nosgoth, Kain navigated the halls of the grandiose castle and met Vorador in its dining hall. Moebius: "Follow the glow of the Ignis Fatuus to the Termogent Forest." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain was unimpressed by the "decadent old fool", and considered Vorador's "boorish account of how he defeated Malek" blasé. Vorador was vocal in attesting that vampirism was a gift and a blessing, not a curse - an ideal Kain would eventually come to adopt as his own. Vorador: "It’s not often I see one of our own, especially one as young and foolish as yourself. Nonetheless, drink. Drink deep and indulge your gift." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. As the two supped on goblets of blood, he chastised Kain as "young and foolish", and instructed him to avoid Sarafan witch-hunts. Though noting his youthful arrogance, Vorador admitted that Kain was an amusement to him, and offered Kain his signet ring, enabling the fledgling to summon him if he required assistance. Vorador: "Good. Take this ring. If you ever need assistance it will summon me. Despite your youthful arrogance, you amuse me, Kain - it would be such a pity to lose you to the Abyss. Now be gone!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain, however, was still revulsed by his fellow Vampire, viewing Vorador "with clear knowledge of what sort of monster he would become if he let my curse consume me". Kain: "And so I left that place, with clear knowledge of what sort of monster I would become if I let my curse consume me, and with an ally for the future." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. The Dark Gods Later, while assaulting the stronghold of Dark Eden at the roof of the world, Kain confronted his prey - the Guardians Bane, DeJoule and Anarcrothe: Anarcrothe summoned Malek to defend him before fleeing, and Kain used the ring to call on Vorador in response. Anarcrothe: "Don’t be ridiculous! Malek! To our aid!" // Kain: "Damn you, Alchemist! I had not come this far only to have my quarry escape!" // Malek: "Vengeance! Vengeance for my eternity of suffering!" // Vorador: "Whelp! As if you knew what eternity was! Grovel before your true master." // Malek: "Never! I'll hack you from crotch to gizzard and feed what’s left of you to your brides..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Exchanging insults, the two ancient enemies challenged one another and clashed vehemently as Kain pursued Bane and DeJoule. Kain: "As Vorador clashed against Malek, I gave pursuit to the fleeing wizards DeJoule and Bane... I danced their dance. When the time came, they would dance upon my sword!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. When Kain returned after slaying the wizards, he learned the outcome of the battle; though the old Vampire was nowhere to be seen, Malek's armor lay strewn in pieces across the chamber's floor, indicating that Vorador had "finally laid his old adversary to rest". Kain: "I found Malek’s helmet amongst the scattered remnants of his armor, whole and intact. Vorador had finally laid his old adversary to rest." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain ignored Vorador's advice and, as the Oracle had suggested, meddled in the conflict in the north between the Army of Hope and the Land of the Nemesis. Kain: "They came at me in throngs, no fervor so strong as that inspired by a madman. The Nemesis armies were fierce and showed no signs of subsiding." // Ottmar: "The Nemesis and his Horde fall upon us, my friend. I fear I can defend Nosgoth no longer. The Nemesis must be destroyed. For my daughter, Kain; for the world..." // Kain: "The tide turned with Ottmar's death. I watched as the remaining survivors of the Armies of Hope fled to the safety of the forest. The battle had decided its victor; the fate of Nosgoth now lay in the Nemesis' hands." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Cornered during the Battle of the Last Stand, Kain traveled back in time to murder William the Just and prevent the Legions of the Nemesis from rising to challenge Nosgoth's sanctity. He succeeded in altering history, removing the Legions from history and creating the second paradox timeline. Unfortunately, the Oracle - Moebius the Time Streamer - capitalized on William's death at Kain's hands to revive the Sarafan Brotherhood. Kain: "The beloved boy-king turned tyrant. In my youth, I witnessed William’s rise to power, and his transformation into the ‘Nemesis’ who laid waste to Nosgoth." // Raziel: "Keep your distance, Kain." // Kain: "Years later, I stumble upon a chance to journey back in history, unaware that the entire affair has been carefully orchestrated by Moebius. In my wisdom, I seize this opportunity to murder the young king before he can ravage Nosgoth... and thereby provide the catalyst Moebius needs to ignite a genocidal war against our race." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. In the "new" present, Vorador and his kindred were again hunted down and slain by Moebius's Mercenary Army in retribution for Kain's act in the past: Vorador was the last to be executed and guillotined at a garrison south of Stahlberg, his severed head brutally held aloft before a crowd of human spectators. Despite his ignoble demise, Kain - in addition to revising his viewpoint on vampirism - had come to consider Vorador a father figure. Disgusted at the machinations of his corrupt fellow human Guardians, Kain realized the truth in Vorador's sentiment and cherished it as an epiphany, concluding that "we are gods - dark gods - and it is our duty to thin the herd." Condemning the Pillars of Nosgoth and opting to rule the world in its damnation, Kain donned Vorador's signet ring as an earring, symbolizing the Vampire's influence over his fatal decision and the creation of his empire. A Forthright Being Two thousand years onward, in the Soul Reaver era, Vorador's reputation as a legendary figure still endured in Nosgoth. Raziel was aware of the elder Vampire's exploits of bygone days, and even referred to the Sarafan era as the "time of Vorador" as he commented on the purges while infiltrating the long-abandoned Tomb of the Sarafan. Raziel: "In the time of Vorador, centuries before Kain was made, the Sarafan warrior priests waged a merciless war against the vampire tribes of Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. After pursuing Kain into the pre-Blood Omen era, Raziel discussed mural effigies in the Sarafan Stronghold with Moebius, painted on the walls of the very chamber in which Vorador had slaughtered six of the Guardians centuries before. The murals were unflattering, demonizing Vorador, and Moebius spoke his name with contempt. He referred to Vorador as "the scourge of the Circle" and condemned him "the most depraved and decadent example of his whole degenerate race." Having emerged from the Stronghold, Raziel had "the constant and palpable sensation of being watched". After discoursing with Kain at the Pillars of Nosgoth, he encountered crows which curiously dispersed into green mist when approached. In the Swamp, Vorador briefly exposed himself as Raziel's observer. After Raziel obtained the Dark Reaver, the two conversed directly. Perturbed by Moebius's renewed crusade, Vorador was darkly cynical, and was distrustful of Raziel, believing him "more demon than vampire". He wondered whether Raziel had caused the recent Corruption of the Pillars, but relented on discovering that Raziel was unaware of his own destiny. Before disappearing, Vorador explained that his sire, the Ancient Vampire Janos Audron, might have provided the answers Raziel sought, but, noting that Janos was dead, apathetically claimed "you – and all of us – are out of luck". In the post-Blood Omen era, having triggered the third paradox timeline, Raziel encountered a statue erected in honor to Moebius in the main hall of the Sarafan Stronghold. The tableau - bearing the words "Requiescat in pace" - depicted Moebius brandishing what appeared to be the actual head of Vorador, bloodied and discolored from a century of decay. When Raziel finally met with Janos Audron in the Sarafan era, the two discussed Vorador's prejudices against humanity: Janos remarked that his hatred stemmed from the fact that he had "suffered much" at their hands, and could not forgive them. As Raziel assaulted the Sarafan Stronghold to avenge Janos' death at the hands of the Inquisitors, Vorador also attempted to exact revenge for the murder of his sire; while Raziel was delayed by Moebius and Malek, Vorador's battle cries could be heard in the distance as he simultaneously annihilated the Circle of Nine, slaying six of its number as depicted in the Stronghold murals some five centuries later. Return from the Grave Along with that of Nosgoth as a whole, Vorador's history was rewritten by the fatal paradox caused when Kain defied fate by rescuing Raziel from being devoured by the Soul Reaver in the Sarafan era. In the Blood Omen era of the fatal paradox timeline, Raziel discovered through murals in the Vampire Citadel that Vorador had been the first human in Nosgoth to receive the Blood Curse from the Ancient Vampires, and that he had been responsible for forging the Reaver for the original Circle of Nine. Deducing that Vorador therefore held the key to escaping his destiny, Raziel penetrated the defenses of his mansion and stole into the crypt, where the mirthless Vampire explained he knew nothing of the Reaver's true purpose. He did, however, instruct Raziel to revive Janos, assuring him that Janos held all the answers. Vorador directed Raziel to search for the Heart of Darkness in Avernus Cathedral, but spoke of his wariness of the Unspoken within. After reclaiming the Heart of Darkness, Raziel returned only to find the estate collapsing, swarmed by Moebius's Mercenary Army. Moebius himself taunted Raziel on the capture and imminent execution of Vorador, but confessed that the old Vampire had exacted "a considerable price in blood". Throwing Vorador's sword at Raziel's feet, he remarked "let it sustain him until his head is off". Moebius departed to partake in Vorador's execution, which would be witnessed by a younger Kain, and subsequently avenged. At some point during either the fatal paradox timeline's Blood Omen era or its Blood Omen 2 era, Vorador was resurrected by an unknown party. The Resurrection of Vorador at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) In the Blood Omen 2 era, he regrouped with the younger Kain, and agreed to assist in the revival of the Vampire race. As Kain was unable to create Vampires himself, Vorador personally sired the first Vampires of the post-Blood Omen era. As the patriarch of the Vampire Army, he allied with Kain and clashed with the Sarafan Order, which had been recently revived by the Sarafan Lord Umah: "You were a great general, commanding an army of vampires, but the powers you opposed were too strong for you. You were struck down, your armies defeated, scattered and destroyed. Everyone believed you to be dea"//'Kain:' "Who defeated me?"//'Umah:' "The Sarafan, an army of fanatical humans sworn to eradicate all vampires from the world. A new leader brought them together and, wielding a new kind of magic, deadly to our kind, was able to destroy your army and kill most of the vampires. You were defeated in mortal combat by this leader, the Sarafan Lord. But that is not the end of the story. Under the guise of protecting the land from the vampire menace, the Sarafan seized control of all of Nosgoth, and their rule is not kind. For two hundred years, the Sarafan have enslaved the humans under their iron rule, and hunted down and destroyed every vampire they could find." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. After claiming the cities of Ziegsturhl, Provance and Freeport, the Vampires were utterly defeated by the Sarafan outside the city of Meridian, and Kain was left for dead . Vorador reclaimed and hid Kain's unresponsive body Umah: "That you awoke at all is a miracle. When we found you, there was but the barest thread of life left in you. We nurtured it, fed it, and now you rise and walk again."//'Kain:' "And what is this place?"//'Umah:' "You are in the city of Meridian, capital of the Land of Nosgoth, the land you once sought to conquer and rule. Tell me, since you remember your name, do you also remember your nature?"//'Kain:' "Of course." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.; over the next two hundred years, he led the Cabal Vorador: "The leader of the vampire resistance and an old "friend" of Kain's. Kain doesn't completely trust him and reluctantly accepts his help. Throughout the game, Vorador will give aid and direction to Kain, sometimes using The Whisper, a natural ability of vampires to speak to each other across great distances." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Vorador: "The leader of the vampire resistance and an old "friend" of Kain's. Kain doesn't completely trust him and reluctantly accepts his help. Throughout the game, Vorador will give aid and direction to Kain, sometimes using The Whisper, a natural ability of vampires to speak to each other across great distances."Official Blood Omen 2 site Vampires page, an underground Vampire-loyal resistance movement in Meridian determined to eliminate the Sarafan Order Kain: "They have not succeeded, however."//'Umah:' "Not yet, and now, with your help, it is our hope to crush the Sarafan, and restore order to the city."//'Kain:' "The natural order? Vampires preying upon humans?"//'Umah:' "Naturally."//'Kain:' "You said "our hope." Who are you?"//'Umah:' "We are the Cabal, the vampire resistance. We work to undermine the Sarafan at every turn. But we are losing. With the new magic they employ, the Glyph Magic, they are able to find us and kill us. Our numbers are dwindling. Without help, we will not survive. We need you, Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. During this era, he also sired Umah, his favored Vampire child and spy. As leader of the Cabal, Vorador concealed his identity "for secrecy's sake" Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. He attracted several Vampires to his cause, even attaining the support of the Bishop of Meridian Vorador: "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."//'Kain:' "A Bishop allies with us?"//'Vorador:' "The promise of immortality can be very persuasive, for a Bishop whose faith in an afterlife is…wanting. The Bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you access to the Keep."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., and attempted to convince others such as Marcus Vorador:(Whispering) "Well done, Kain. You have entered the Sarafan Keep at last."//'Kain:' "Not without difficulty. I encountered another old friend on the way. Marcus."//'Vorador:' "I see. Then may I assume that another of the Sarafan Lord's Guardians have fallen?"//'Kain:' "You may."//'Vorador:' "Many times I attempted to persuade Marcus to join with us. But he would not heed me."//'Kain:' "My arguments were more convincing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., but was unable to prevent several of his kin from reneging to the Sarafan Order. 400 years after the Collapse of the Pillars, he and his followers were headquartered in Sanctuary, which consisted of the basement of the Blue Lady Curios shop Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. The Reformed Sado-Hedonist Upon awakening from his comatose state and resolving to meet the "mysterious leader" Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., Kain could encounter wanted posters depicting his old compatriot throughout the Lower City , but did not voice his surprise until he met Vorador in person. Vorador welcomed Kain to Sanctuary, albeit with wariness and reluctance - Kain responded with "false courtesy" Kain(VO): "Vorador! The reformed sado-hedonist of Termagent Forest – I had met him once before in his new role of patriarch. I still knew not to trust him."//'Kain:' "Ah, yes. Who but the father of vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador."//'Vorador:' "I need no false courtesies from you, Kain. We are allies only by necessity. But you are welcome to Sanctuary."//'Kain' (~looking around~)"It has not the splendor of your former castle. But I suppose it will have to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and attempted to rouse him into creating new Vampires Vorador: "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. For unclear reasons, the two no longer trusted one another Kain(VO): "Vorador! The reformed sado-hedonist of Termagent Forest – I had met him once before in his new role of patriarch. I still knew not to trust him."//'Kain:' "Ah, yes. Who but the father of vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador."//'Vorador:' "I need no false courtesies from you, Kain. We are allies only by necessity. But you are welcome to Sanctuary."//'Kain' (~looking around~)"It has not the splendor of your former castle. But I suppose it will have to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Vorador's personality was substantially removed from his original incarnation in the first paradox timeline: he was "the reformed sado-hedonist of Termogent Forest", no longer brash, arrogant and decadent, but chastened, senescent and patriarchal Kain(VO): "Vorador! The reformed sado-hedonist of Termagent Forest – I had met him once before in his new role of patriarch. I still knew not to trust him."//'Kain:' "Ah, yes. Who but the father of vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador."//'Vorador:' "I need no false courtesies from you, Kain. We are allies only by necessity. But you are welcome to Sanctuary."//'Kain' (~looking around~)"It has not the splendor of your former castle. But I suppose it will have to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Upon learning that Umah had been captured by the Sarafan, he immediately directed Kain to rescue her from the Sarafan Keep Kain: "We need her information"//'Vorador:' "We need to save her life, Kain."//'Kain:' "Yes, of course. So I am to rescue her, "Sire?""//'Vorador:' "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., and frequently provided him directions and guidance via the Whisper. Though the two were in agreement that the Sarafan Lord needed to be slain, Kain did not take kindly to Vorador's "weary admonitions of safety and care" Vorador: (Whispering)"I sense that Umah is being held in the uppermost reaches of the Keep. You must hurry, she is to be executed soon."//'Kain:' "Where is the Sarafan Lord? Is he here?"//'Vorador:' "I do not know. His presence is masked from my senses. But you are no match for him yet, Kain. If you encounter him, hide. If he sees you, run."//'Kain:' "Run? Hide? Vorador, you do not know me."//'Vorador:' "Your task is to find Umah quickly. Let nothing distract you. The information she obtained from the Industrial Quarter may allow us to defeat the Sarafan Lord at last. Do not destroy our only chance with hasty action."//'Kain:(VO)' "How sickened I had become with weary admonitions of safety and care. How I longed to rend the flesh of my one true enemy, how I thirsted for the taste of his life's blood on my lips."//'Vorador:' "Go, Kain, quickly. I will be watching." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Once Umah was rescued, she informed the Vampires of the Nexus Stone Umah: "I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber that housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a…place, the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone set on a pedestal.Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone."//'Vorador:' "The Nexus Stone? Of course…"//'Kain:' "What is this thing? Explain."//'Vorador:' "The Nexus Stone is an item of great power. It can bend time and space, to create doorways to any location within Nosgoth. I know not why the Sarafan Lord would be using it within the Industrial Quarter, but we could put it to great use." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Vorador was already aware of the Stone's capacity to resist the power of the Soul Reaver Vorador: "One who wears the Stone cannot be harmed by the Soul Reaver."//'Kain:' "And is this but a legend, to be proved false at the fatal moment?"//'Vorador:' "Oh no, no legend at all. It has been proven. The Sarafan Lord wore the stone when he defeated you, two hundred years ago."//'Kain:' "What?!"//'Umah:' "How else could he have resisted the power of the Soul Reaver? You were unable to use the sword’s power, and without it he was able to defeat you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript., and permitted Kain to retain it once he retrieved it from the Industrial Quarter upon killing Sebastian Umah: "You are welcome back. How do you feel?"//'Kain:' "A little better than dead. How did I come here?"//'Vorador:' "You are fortunate. One of our vampires saw you thrown from the roof of the factory as it was destroyed. He carried you here. The Sarafan were too occupied to notice you. I see that you have the Nexus Stone."//'Kain:' "And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. I met another old friend, a vampire, guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something…unsettling." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. He had Kain visit the Seer, a Hylden older even than himself, revealing that she owed him a favor Kain: "He spoke of an ancient Device underground that will bring about victory for the Sarafan Lord. What do you know of this, Vorador?"//'Vorador:' "I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left by the gods in eons past. And I know of one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Facing Extinction Later, while discussing their unsuccessful attempts to contact Kain, Vorador and Umah were stunned to see Kain return with none other than Janos Audron, alive once again. Astonished to see his long-dead sire revived, Vorador chose to remain at Sanctuary with Janos and the Cabal while Kain and Umah were sent to deactivate the ward barrier in the Hylden City. Kain succeeded, and Janos teleported himself into the heart of the City alongside Vorador. Anxious for news on Umah's whereabouts, Vorador pressed Kain, accurately fearing the worst, but was appalled and shocked to learn that Kain himself had killed Umah for betraying him and stealing the Nexus Stone. He and Kain argued fervently, Vorador denouncing Kain a "monster" whom he was wrong ever to trust, Kain claiming that Vorador would have enacted the same punishment in his position. Directly after they agreed to combat the Sarafan Lord before resolving their dispute, the Hylden himself emerged and fired a Reaver Bolt which cleaved through Vorador's chest, knocking him - motionless - to the ground. Janos impelled Kain to pursue the Sarafan Lord while he tended to Vorador. Vorador's ultimate fate after the Sarafan Lord's defeat remains unknown, and has yet to be revealed. Notes *As revealed in bonus material for Legacy of Kain: Defiance, the character's name was changed to Infernum during Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain's development cycle, but was ultimately reverted back to Vorador. *Following the release of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Denis Dyack expressed in an interview that Vorador was among the series' most popular characters, stating that "if we decide to do more in the Blood Omen series then it is a safe bet to say that he will be in it". He also stated that little of Vorador's great deal of history had been revealed in the first game, expressing that "it would definitely be fun to fully explore his character".PSN's interview with Denis Dyack at Nosgothic Realm *An interactive chess match between Vorador and Kain had been planned for inclusion in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, but was cut from the game at the last minute due to a serious bug.The Chess Match at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln *Vorador is the only major character in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain who does not possess a 2D character sprite - he appears only in FMV sequences. *A chapter explaining Vorador's resurrection and reappearance in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 was initially planned for inclusion in Legacy of Kain: Defiance during the game's planning stages. It was removed in a storyline rewrite, and the issue remains unexplained.The Resurrection of Vorador at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln Gallery Vorador-Original.jpg VoradorAndMalek-Original.jpg VoradorSlaughtersGuardian-Original.jpg VoradorConcept.jpg VoradorMonologue.jpg VoradorArmed.jpg VoradorDead.gif BO1SecondaryCharacters.jpg Vorador-SR2-1.jpg Vorador-SR2-2.jpg Vorador-SR2-3.jpg Vorador-SR2-4.jpg Vorador-SR2-5.jpg Vorador-SR2-6.jpg Vorador-SR2-7.jpg Vorador-SR2-8.jpg Vorador-SR2-9.jpg Vorador-SR2-10.jpg Vorador-SR2-11.jpg VoradorSilhouette.jpg VoradorSR2Sketch.jpg VoradorSR2Final.jpg Vorador Mural 1.jpg Vorador Mural 2.jpg Vorador Mural 3.png Vorador Mural 4.png Vorador Mural 5.png DefianceSecondaryCharacters.jpg VoradorDefiance.jpg VoradorDefiance2.jpg Vorador Statue.jpg|Vorador Statue Vorador (BO2).jpg See also * Vorador at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Blood Omen characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 characters Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Defiance characters Category:Soul Reaver unseen characters